The Silver Moon of Konoha
by dreaming.sapphire
Summary: When Galaxia and Orochimaru join forces, a few of the Moon Country's ninjas are sent over towards Konoha to help. What trouble arises on this little journey and what rivalry will form? [FF7, FF8, FFX included] Abandoned
1. Back Up

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, SailorMoon, FinalFantasyVII, FinalFantasyVIII, FinalFantasyX, or FinalFantasyX-2

**Summary: **When Galaxia and Orochimaru join forces, a few of the Moon Country's ninjas are sent over towards Konoha to help. What trouble arises on this little journey and what rivalry will form? (FF7, FF8, FFX included) (Spoilers!)

Dreaming.Sapphire: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Suggestions are welcome! Wheather they are about my story, my grammar, or the pairings. Give me suggestions! I'll take 'em! Also if you aren't a member of please leave an e-mail address that you have that I can send my response to. Enjoy the fic and thank you to everyone for reviewing this story and giving me your opinions and suggestions. Thanx! Also everyone is still a Genin. I know its sad but lets just say that there wasn't any Chuunin Exams yet. Oh yeah! And I decided to revise this b/c I wasn't all that happy with the first chapter. Sorry. But please enjoy!

-: The Silver Moon of Konoha :-

Chapter 1: Back Up

-:-

"Rei!" A brunette shrieked. Her hair was curved upwards on the ends and she had bright green eyes, "You're gonna burn me with those attacks!" She wore a brown tank top and a khaki skirt that went to her mid-thigh and brown boots. She held a pair of nunchakus in her hands tightly. Around her waist was a metal plate on a brown cloth that had a upturned crescent moon engraved in it and a symbol of Mars in the very center of the moon.

"I think that's the point Selphie." a male brunette commented dryly. He layed on the grass as though he didn't have a care in the world. His attire was like a cowboys and he had his brown hat tipped so that it would cover his chestnut brown eyes from view. Around his hat was the exact same plate that Selphie had around her waist. He was shouldering his shotgun, watching the butterflys pass by.

"Don't tell me you're all worn out already Selph." grinned a raven. Her hair was a crimson color - thought to be black - and went to her hips, up in a high-pontail by a black bow, her ruby red eyes matched her hair. Her red chinese no-sleeved styled top was outlined in black and had intricate designs also outlined in black. A pair of black pants that hugged her hips fell to her ankles loosely and she wore a pair black sandals that were like slip-on shoes, covering her feet but exposing the top portion of her feet. Around her neck was the hitai-ate that both Irvine and and Selphie wore, only with a black cloth.

Selphie huffed, "Of course not! I'm just getting started!" Before she could even attack, a voice stopped her.

"You guys are going to have to finish your fight later, ya?" He had flaming red hair in an awkward hair cut and had the hitai-ate the three who were training wore.

"Aw, how come?" Selphie whined.

"Selenity-sama wants to speak with all of us." Wakka explained.

"I wonder what Selenity-sama would want with us." Rei pondered.

-:-

"Looks like you're getting better, Haruka." Seifer smirked. His bleach blond hair was gelled back and a scar ran from between his brows, to the beginning of his cheek. His trench coat went close to his ankles and he wore a navy blue top and a pair of black pants. Around his waist was a navy blue hitai-ate around his waist with the familiar crescent moon in the center and a symbol of Uranus in the center of the moon.

"I could say the same to you." Haruka smirked. Her navy blue eyes matched the color of her spaghetti strapped tank top that was tight enough to tell you she was a female. She wore a pair of black leather pants that flared lightly near her ankles and matching stilletos. Her dirty blond hair was cut boyishly and a long and slim 3-foot sword was strapped to her side. She wore the same hitai-ate that Seifer wore, hers wasaround her thigh.

A girl near by smirked, her black/silver hair was short and she wore a black top that only covered her breasts with a black cloth wrapped around her shoulders and red/black straps connected her top to her leather pants. Her hitai-ate was identical to Haruka's but was wrapped around her waist. Her sword layed next to her and she leaned on a tree, arms crossed over her chest. Crimson eyes were closed as though she were in deep concentration. Around her wrist was a bracelet that rested flat on her wrist and was in the shape of four triangles put together with five slots in the center, each taken up by a yellow sphere. Engraved on the bracelet were the words 'Disaster in Bloom'. On each point of the triangles were glowing dots, only not a yellow color.

"Yo, Paine! Fight me!" Seifer ordered. Paine ignored him.

"Hey! Brats, Selenity called for us! Let's go!" A blond commanded. His hair was spiked and he had goggles ontop of his head. A plain dull blue t-shirt was put together with a pair of loose brown pants and boots. A sphere was resting on his shoulders, and a hitai-ate could be seen around his neck

"What for?" Seifer asked rudely.

Cid glared at him, "Cuz I said so brat, now shut the $&#! up!" Already use to their teacher's language, they began to head out of the forest they were training in.

-:-

"Fira!" Aeris quickly casted the spell to her opponent who rolled over to dodge the attack. Aeris had her long chestnut brown hair in a twist with a pink ribbon at the end. Two braids framed the sides of her face and she wore a pink jean jacket over her pink spagetti-strapped dress. Brown boots made no noise as she crept around in the trees. Emerald green eyes starred intently at the one in the center of the forest. Around her neck was a pink hitai-ate with a eight-pointed star in the center of the moon engraved into the metal plate.

Yuna closed her green eye before closing her blue one in concentration. Her brown chin-length hair was spiked on the ends, flaring out lightly. She wore a beige top that had a half-circle pattern on the end with a pink layer underneath, also in a half-circle pattern. Her top was split in half, only to have a black design keep it together, a pink hoddie was connected to hertop. A pair of denim short-shorts sat on her hips, reaching the top of her upper-thighs Wrapped around her waist was a blue layered half-skirt that would fade into white after every layer. She had on a brown belt around her waist, and an odd bracelet that wasn't the dangly type, but the ones that rested flat against her wrist. It was in the shape of a circle and divided into three parts. Four slots were taken up by a yellow sphere and three dots were glowing a color other then yellow. Around the circle read, 'Immortal Soul'. Around her waist was a blue hitai-ate with a eight-pointed star in the center of her crescent moon. And blue laced-up heels adorned her feet, the heel about 2-inches high.

Snapping her eyes open, she shot her blue pistols in a nearby tree and the bullet bounced off.

"Are you guys done yet? I'm hungry! I was going to go and buy some udon but somebody dragged me out before I could!" Tidus whined. Yuna and Aeris both rolled their eyes. Tidus had ruffled bleach blond hair that was spiked back downwards. He wore a white/ yellow top that showed his tanned chest and wore a pair of pants, where one side went to his calf while the other went just above his knee. His sword was leaning on a tree while he sat on the grassy grounds. Wrapped around his thigh was a blue hitai-ate with a eight-pointed star in the center of his moon.

"Lulu-sensei!" Aeris exclaimed in surprise, just noticing the older woman behind Tidus. Lulu was a beautiful raven with her bangs pushed to one side and her hair was up in a braided bun/ponytail. Ornaments were stuck into the bun/ponytail she had her hair in. Fiery red eyes were partly hidden beneath her bangs and she wore a black off-the-shouldersdress that was like a corset and showed some cleavage. Fur lined around the top of her dress and buckles were around her forearms and her dress opened up when it passed her upper body and had buckles and such keeping the dress together. Around her arm was a black hitai-ate with a symbol of Pluto in the center of the crescent moon.

"What are you doing here so early, Lulu-sensei?" Yuna asked, coming up to the older woman.

"Selenity has asked for us in her office. Apparently she has a mission for us." Lulu replied.

"But we just came back from one!" Tidus complained

"Well then get ready for another one." Lulu smiled.

-:-

"Do we have to go, Quistis?" groaned Zell. Half his face was covered by a tatto and his blond hair was spiked up. Wearing a black top and a pair of denim shorts. A symbol of Jupiter in the very center of his crescent moon that had a black cloth behind the metal plate.

Quistis clenched her fist, her bangs was pushed to the side and the rest of her hair was bunched up in a bun. Blue eyes were hidden behind her silver rimmed glasses, "Zell, we were ordered to head to the Crystal Tower!" She ground out, ready to pull out her whip. She wore a brown skirt and a matching top, her brown hitai-ate had a symbol of Mercury in the center of her moon.

"Quit complaining like a baby, Zell!" Michiru sighed. Her aqua hair cascaded to her shoulders in waves. She wore a aqua skirt and white blouse. Her hitai-ate around her waist had the symbol of Neptune.

"But I must wonder why Selenity-sama would call us..." Ami pondered. Her blue hair was cut short and she wore the exact same outfit as Michiru only her skirt was a ocean blue. Her hitai ate was also around her neck, and rather than a symbol of Neptune, Ami had a symbol of Mercury.

"Who knows?" Zell shrugged and rubbed his belly, "I'm just hungry. I hope this meeting thing isn't long."

-:-

"Come on Barret! Tell us what the new mission is gonna be!" Yuffie whined. Her khaki shorts barely reached her upper-thighs and belt that was made up of linked pockets was laying lazily on her hips. Her navy blue tank top had white designs decorating it and a khaki zip-up hoodie-vest was over it. She had her hitai-ate wrapped around her forehead that had the symbol of Jupiter. Her black hair was cut short and she could have also been mistaken as a boy. Stockings that were outlined in white went just a past her knees and she wore khaki laced up boots that came just below her knees. A shuriken was strapped to her back and a variety of stealth weapons were in the pockets of her belt.

Barret balled his hands into fists, he wore a fish-net top underneath the silver vest he wore. He wore loose black pants and boots, his right hand was mechanical and most would wonder what he could do with his mechanical hand. A hitai-ate was around his neck, an eight-pointed star could barely be seen in the center of his moon.

"Goddammit, Yuffie! I tol' you al' ready! I don' kno what the hell Selenity is callin' us for!" Barret roared.

"Calm down Beary-sensei!" Rikku soothed. Her sun-kissed blond hair was up in a high ponytail and she had braids sprawled all over it. Multi-color beads lined up her braids, giving her hair some more color. A blue hitai ate was over her blue bandanna and you could see the symbol of Venus in the center of the moon. She had on a yellow, outlined in orange, bikini top. You could also see a hint of her bikini bottoms underneath the khaki skirt she wore thatbarely reached her upper-thighs. She wore a pair of khaki colored sneakers that were converses and hanging from the sides of her hips were her double daggers. She wore a red scarf that faded into an orangey yellow and had white sleeves to cover her arms, that had bows. Around her wrist was a flat bracelet shaped as a tipped over square that had its four corners as slots, each were filled with a yellow sphere. In the center of the square was another slot with a yellow sphere. Written on the bracelet were the words 'Flash of Steel'.

Vincent counted down the time it would be before Barret would explode. "DAMMIT! MY NAME IS BARRET NOT BEARY!" Vincent had his midnight black hair in a ponytail and his skin was as pale as snow and no matter how long he stayed in the Sun, he would always stay as pale as he was... For some reason. He wore a red shredded cape that was buckled around his shoulders and covered his mouth. His metal gold shoes were spiked and his right had was made of a gold metal. On his arm was his red hitai-ate with a symbol ofSaturn in the center.

-:-

"Now, Squall. This is your first lesson on how to get a girl." Laguna began. His long raven hair went to his back and he wore a jean jacket over his black t-shirt. He had on black pants and boots and a hitai-ate around his ankle that had the symbol of Venus.

"I don't think Squall needs a girlfriend yet, Laguna-sensei." Hotaru intervened. Her violet hair was cut to her chin and matched her amethyst eyes. She wore black short shorts and laced up boots that went to her knees. She had on a tank-top that matched her hair and eyes perfectly.

Squall's stormy blue eyes sent Hotaru a thankful look before reverting back to his stoic self. He wore a loose white t-shirt with a leather black jacket over it, going to upper waist part and had fur lining the collar. Black gloves covered his calloused hands and his chestnut brown hair was spiked back downwards. A scar ran from between his brows, the side of his nose, to the beginning of his cheek. He wore black pants that had buckles around his ankles along with his hitai-ate that had the symbol of Pluto on it.

"Oh ho!" Their sensei began, "Who's the lucky girl, Squall?"

During the conversation, Rinoa's eyes began to enlarge with every word that Laguna said. Her long hair went to her mid-back and she wore a blue top that went to her knees and was tied together by her chest area. A black tank-top and spandex shorts was underneath all this and she wore black sneakers.

"I don't have one." he mumbled.

"Aww come on! I know my handsome son has to have atleast SOME fangirls!" Laguna chuckled. Hotaru rolled her eyes, 'He's been having a crap load of them since he was seven.'

-:-

"So what's the mission gonna be on, Auron-sensei?" Zack asked. His black hair was spiked up and he wore an outfit from SOLDIER.

"I don't know. Lady Selenity didn't mention anything of it." Auron shrugged. Makoto walked by his side. Her long hair was up in a high ponytail. She wore khaki shorts that ended right below her knees and were tied there. She wore a brown hoddie over her gray spaghetti-strapped top. Around her forehead was a green hitai-ate with the symbol of Jupiter in the center of the crescent moon.

"Geez..." Minako whined. Her blond hair was being held back by a yellow bow and her amber eyes were casted upwards to gaze up at the clouds. She wore a yellow, orange, and red kimono that went to her knees. The kimono itself was yellow, it had sakura blossoms that were outlined in orange and had a red butterfly bow wrapped around her. She wore red sandals to complete her outfit. A hitai-ate with the symbol of Venus was wrapped around her calf.

-:-

"How's Cloud?" Usagi asked. Her platinum blond hair was pulled into a pair of buns on either side of her head. Wrapped around them were white cloths that had ruffled ends. Around each bun were four golden ribbons that cascaded down to her hips. Her diamond blue eyes were easily mistaken to be silver. She wore a pair of white biker shorts that went to her upper-thighs and a white chinese-styled dress. The dress was high-collared and had three gold button-up buttons on the side by her collar bone. The dress was outlined in gold and had gold outlined dragons designing the dress nicely. Two slits on her sides went to her hips to giver her easy movement, showing the shorts she wore underneath. White shoes that covered the front and back of her feet, but exposed the top portion of her feet, had a buckle crossing over her foot to secure her feet. Around her thigh was a silver hitai-ate that had a eight-pointed star in the center of her moon.

Tifa casted her ruby red eyes downwards. She wore a no-sleeved white top with black suspenders and showed her midriff. She had on a black mini-skirt and red combat boots. Her chocolate brown hair went to her knees and was tied into a low ponytail by a red ribbon. "He's even quieter now... Ever since..." Tifa couldn't finish her sentence and looked off some where else. Her red combat gloves were peeking out from her back pocket.

"Ever since Sephiroth left?" Usagi filled in. She smiled sadly. "I don't understand... Why Sephiroth-sama left... Cloud looked up to him so much."

"Who looked up to who?" interrupted a voice. Usagi jumped up a mile high and turned to face the intruder with a glare.

"Don't scare me like that!" Usagi glared. Cloud just looked at her with no emotion. His eyes were an electric blue with electric green spikes surrounding his iris. He wore a navy blue zip-up turtle neck that was no sleeved and a silver plate around his left shoulder that had a lions head (2). It was unzipped a bit at the top. A cloth was hanging from it to cover his right arm from view and black leather gloves covered his hands. A sword was strapped to his back by a loose black holder ment for large swords like his. Silver and black goggles hung from his neck and you could see the muscles on his left arm. He wore loose fitting black pants and a black cloth that covered the back of his lower body. Black boots that would clunk on the ground made Usagi and Tifa wonder why they didn't hear him sneak up on them. Around his arm was a black hitai-ate with the sign of Pluto in the center of the moon. He wore an earring that had a lions head.

"Setsuna-sensei called for us. Apparently Selenity-sama has a mission for us." Cloud then turned around before walking away.

"You think he heard us?" Usagi whispered. Tifa rolled her eyes, "No... DUH!"

"Oww.." Usagi rubbed her ears and began to walk alongside with Tifa.

-:-

"Oi! Tsunade-obaachan! My ramen at Ichiraku's is getting cold!" Naruto grumbled. His blond hair stuck up wildly and had a blue hitai-ate around his head. A spiraled leaf in the center of the metal plate. His ocean blue eyes had the look of annoyance and had his arms crossed over his chest which had a orange high-collared jacket over it, a red spiral on the back. Matching orange pants finished his outfit along with a pair of blue zori.

"Urusai!" Tsunade roared. Her blond hair was in low-pigtails on her back.

"Why'd you call us, Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked. Her chocolate brown hair was up in a high ponytail and had two pieces of hair framing the sides of her face. She wore a forest green chinese styled shirt, complete with the high-collar. Brown designs gave more color to the shirt, instead of all green. She wore a brown skirt that went to her upper-thighs and bandages covered her left thigh and right calf. She wore a pair of brown slippers to finish off her outfit. (3)

Tsunade coughed, "Apparently it seems another enemy has joined forces with Orochimaru."

Neji scoffed, looking as he always did, "How is this enemy different from all the other ones that Orochimaru recruited?"

Tsunade looked at him, "This enemy is as powerful, or maybe even more powerful than Orochimaru."

Sakura's jade colored eyes widened in surprise. Her pink hair was still cut short and she wore the same pink top she use to wear that stopped at her upper thigh with black flaps covering her back and front. Black boots that were open toed came up just below her knees. Her hands covered by the black gloves she wore and a cloth that was wrapped around her arm at the elbows. A shuriken holster was wrapped around her thigh and a pouch was on the back of her thigh and her hitai-ate was used as a headband for her hair.

"H-How is that possible!" Ino exclaimed. Her hair had grown over the years and was up in a high-ponytail going to her waist. Her bangs covered one of her blue eyes and she wore a dark purple no-sleeved turtle neck that showed her belly and a black skirt that went to mid-thigh. She had fish-netting on her elbows and knees and also wore black zori.

"I was informed earlier this morning by my sister of who this enemy was." Tsunade informed them seriously.

"Who is the enemy?" Kakashi asked and wasn't, for once, looking into his Icha Icha Paradise book.

"The enemy is named as Chaos. It takes over someones body, but not just anyone's body. If the body was strong enough to satisfy him, he would take control of it. A being named Galaxia who was a famed shinobi in a country called Moon Country and tried to trap him in her body before she would sacrafice herself. But," Tsunade continued, "he over powered her and was able to take control of her body. She is now trapped in her own body by a being named Chaos."

"So what's our mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Your mission is to get rid of this being. Konoha is, as you know, low on Shinobi. You guys are all we've got right now. We've also been offered the help from Moon Country. They will be arriving in an hour or so. Right now Team 7, excluding Kakash, will be guarding the Northern Gate of Konoha. You are to look for a group of traveling ninjas." Tsunade announced. "The others you will be training with Moon Country's ninjas no complaints!"

"Could you tell us a little about the country these ninjas are coming from?" Shikamaru wanted a bit of backround info before working with the ninjas.

Tsunade nodded in understanding, "The Moon Country is just a few miles from the Fire Country. The Moon Country is divided into nine parts. In the very center of this country is the Hidden Crescent Village. Surrounding this village are eight others. The Hidden Fire, Ice, Thunder, Affection, Sky, Water, Death, and Time Villages. Now like its name, each village has a certain air to it."

"Air?" Hinata repeated.

Tsunade nodded, "Fire is the hottest village, Ice is the coldest, Thunder has the most storms, Affection is tropical, Sky is always windy, Water is also tropical, Death makes you feel uneasy, Time either makes you feel like time has slown down or sped up, and Crescent is where you feel at peace, like nothing could make you feel any calmer. Fire is where the people have the biggest tempers. Ice's people are the smartest and the best healers, along with Water. Thunder's people are mostly Taijutsu fighters, Affection uses Genjutsu, Sky uses swords and different types of ninjutsu, Death is like Sky, and Time also uses Genjutsu. Crescent's people use a mixture of all of these techniques but is known for its powerful Ninjutsu. Now, when their academy students graduate, they are all put into differentsections in the Villages, depending on their skills. If you were an excellent Taijutsu fighter you would go and train in the Thunder Village. Now when you are put into Genin Teams, they are all mixed in together."

Tsunade paused to let everyone take this in, "Each Village has a semi-leader, where Crescent is the kind of the Ultimate Leader. Each village also has a different symbol. There is first a upturned Crescent Moon and another symbol in the center of that, indicating exactly where that person came from. This country is mostly based on astrology and the planets. There will be at least 32 ninjas in all coming to this Village. Also, unlike the other villages, this country uses magic."

"Magic?" Chouji echoed.

Tsunade nodded, "They come in many forms. Like Sorceress, Materia, Summoners, and Sphere Hunters. There are no longer any Sorceresses but there is a descendant of one. There are no longer Summoners, but there is one lady who was once a summoner. The only things left are Materia and Sphere Hunters. Most use Materia and only a about a dozen people who are still Sphere Hunters. Materia is a power born from the Lifestream and used by all. Materia can increase or decrease your power, defense, strength, magic, health, speed, and all those other things depending on what you've equipped to your armor or weapon. Sphere Hunters are groups that travel around searching for Spheres that give them abilities or valuable/un-valuable information." Tsunade finished. All of them looked at her.

"Don't they use Chakra?" Kiba inquired.

"They do, but they turn it into magic for them. They don't exactly use Chakra like we do. That is why you'll be learning from them." Tsunade answered.

"Ano, will we ever be getting another Chuunin Exam?" Lee questioned, hopeful.

Tsunade shook her head, "We'll have to wait until Konoha has rebuild before we start another Chuunin Exam. The Exam won't be taking place in Konoha, not after what has happened, it will most likely take place in a nearby village." Lee nodded and lowered his head.

"Now Team 7, report to the gates now. The rest of you may leave, I'll gather you all together tomorrow morning." Tsunade dismissed them and they soon piled out of the room.

-:-

"Wow! We're going to another village!" Usagi squealed. Tifa giggled. Setsuna, their sensei, was up ahead of them, leading the way. She had sea green hair that was up in a half-bun with her hair going to her hips. Her wine red eyes were mysterious and like an endless space. She wore a pair of black dress pants and matching 3-inched heels. She wore a maroon robe that had a black butterfly bow wrapped around her waist and black transparent sleeves that went to her knuckles. Around her waist was her hitai-ate that had the symbol of Pluto.

Cloud continued to stay silent. Setsuna looked back and was surprised that she didn't see the others behind them. She halted, causing the others to stop before they collided into eachother.

"Thetwo of you go ahead. Konoha should be just minutes away right now. I'll go and search for the others. Cloud come with me. I might just need your help. Tifa, Usagi, be careful." The two girls nodded before heading straight ahead.

-:-

Naruto sighed, "Ramen! Ramen! I need Ramen!" He moaned.

"Urusai, Naruto!" Sakura pounded her fist into Naruto's skull.

"Itai, itai!" Naruto chanted, holding his aching head.

"Ano," came a voice behind Sakura, Sakura turned around, "Is this Konoha?" Sakura came face-to-face with Usagi.

"Yea it is. Now what do you want!" Sakura was temporarily in a bad mood. Being stuck with Naruto for hours caused her to be like this, and Sasuke not saying anything was getting on her nerves.

"Don't snap at her like that!" Tifa glared, arms crossed over her large assets and Sakura returned the glare.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sakura yelled.

"Listen Pinky, I don't feel like dealing with little girls who like to play Doll House, so get out of our way." Tifa growled.

Sasuke stepped forward, "Then you'll have to get through us first." Tifa glared once more before running towards Sasuke. Sakura was about to attack Tifa but a barrier kept her from doing so.

"I don't think two on one is fair." Usagi smirked. Naruto looked between the two women. He was never in a situation like this before.

"Hey, why don't we all--" Naruto was cut off by a painful punch in the jaw from Sakura, Naruto was soon unconscious. "Not now, Naruto."

"Hey! Don't hurt people who aren't involved in this!" Usagi shouted. Sakura kicked the ground,the ground around them shook and crumbled.

"You asked for it!" Usagi raised her arm up before bringing it back down. Thunder struck the ground that Sakura once stood.

-:-

Tifa dodged a punch Sasuke threw at her and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Tossing him up into the sky that was even above the trees, she leapt up after him before grabbing him once more and slamming him back to the ground. Sasuke grunted, grabbing her he slammed her into a tree trunk.

"Grand Fire Ball Technique!" Sasuke blew out from the hole he formed with his fingers and flames burst from his mouth and blocked his view from Tifa for a short period of time. When he stopped the fire he was shocked to see a shield around her form, protecting her from the flames.

"Surprised?" She grinned and gave him a nice kick in the gut before giving him an uppercut. Sasuke caught himself before he could fall to the ground and gave her a sweeping kick.

-:-

Usagi dodged a punch from Sakura and knocked her off her feet. She brought her leg up and slammed it on the ground to give an axel kick, which the pink-haired girl dodged. Sakura delivered a swift kick to Usagi's ribs, causing the girl to double over. Sakura was going to give her an axel kick until it slammed against metal. A sword to be exact.

"N-nani?" Sakura looked up only to be met with electric blue eyes with green spiking its iris. "W-who are you!"

He ignored her before walking over to Usagi, "Daijoubu ka?" Usagi got up.

"Daijoubu." Usagi replied, dusting off her white dress.

"Where's Tifa?" He demanded. Usagi pointed to where Tifa and Sasuke were fighting, not noticing Cloud.

-:-

"Hah!" Tifa was just about to give an axel kick but a hand held her leg in place.

"Cloud?" She stammered.

"Setsuna-sensei and the others are over there." Cloud pointed to where Usagi was conversing with Rikku about some random topic.

-:-

"I suppose you all know that you will be training together correct?" Tsunade asked. They nodded, "And you all are aware that Chaos and Orochimaru joined forces, right?" They nodded again. "Good. Now get the hell out of my office! Here are your apartment keys, now get out!" Konoha's and Crescent's ninjas all rushed out before they could feel the wrath of the Gondaime.

-:-

Usagi grinned before blowing a rasberry at Sakura who clenched her fists and glared. It was unlike her to do something like that to a companion in battle, but Usagi wanted to rub in the fact that she won their fight though they didn't exactly finish it. No one knew who won, but both wanted to believe that they won and the other lost. Feeling eyes on her, Usagi spun around to come face-to-face with milky white eyes that had no pupils, which shocked her.

Smiling, she gave a small wave. The boy continued to stare at her, which continued to confuse her, "Oi! Usa-chan! Come on! We're going! We're gonna leave you behind if you don't follow us, Odango atama!" Rei teased and took off running when she noticed a certain princess was starting to run after her.

"Oi, Neji. Gai-sensei called us to the training grounds." Tenten announced and began to walk away with her teammate.

-: Owari :-

I hope you all enjoyed the re-edited version. It's a bit different from the other one but I hope it's just as good. Please read this chapter before reading Chapter 2 if you've read the original version. I won't let any of you guys vote on pairings just yet, since I don't want you all to know what the pairings are... YET. But n/e ways here are the footnotes!

1.) This is Yuna's outfit in FinalFantasy X-2

2.) The little head thing on Cloud's armor, I kinda decided to put it as a lion since I didn't know what to put it as.

3.) I know it seems a bit girly-ish for Tenten to wear it, but just bare with me people!

Also, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine are all wearing their Garment Grids as 'bracelets' that I had mentioned earlier when describing them. I know it seemed as though I was bashing Sakura before, but I wasn't. I just wanted a fight scene somewhere in there so that you guys wouldn't be so bored. Sakura is also one of my favorite characters. And I know it seemed uncharacteristic for Neji to stare at Usagi, but lets just say he did, alright? Well here are the ages and stuff!

-: Ages/ Teams/ Teachers (Above Team) :-

Setsuna: 29

Cloud, Usagi, Tifa: 15

Barret: 33

Vincent, Yuffie, Rikku: 15

Quistis: 16

Zell, Michiru, Ami: 16

Laguna: 29

Squall, Rinoa, Hotaru: 15

Wakka: 28

Irvine, Selphie, Rei: 15

Lulu: 28

Tidus, Yuna, Aeris: 16

Cid: 31

Seifer, Paine, Haruka: 16

Auron: 33

Zack, Makoto, Minako: 16

Gai: 29

Tenten, Lee, Neji: 16

Kakashi: 29

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke: 15

Kurenai: 29

Hinata, Kiba, Shino: 15

Asuma: 29

Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru: 15

Yuna :

Sphere Grid: Immortal Soul

Dress Spheres: Gunner, Gun Mage, Warrior, White Mage

Rikku :

Sphere Grid: Flash of Steel

Dress Spheres: Thief, Alchemist, Black Mage, Warrior, White Mage

Paine: 

Sphere Grid: Disaster in Bloom

Dress Spheres: Warrior, Dark Knight, Samurai, Gunner, Black Mage


	2. He's Your What?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, SailorMoon, FinalFantasyVII, FinalFantasyVIII, FinalFantasyX, or FinalFantasyX-2

**Summary: **When Galaxia and Orochimaru join forces, a few of the Moon Country's ninjas are sent over towards Konoha to help. What trouble arises on this little journey and what rivalry will form? (FF7, FF8, FFX included) (Spoilers!)

Dreaming.Sapphire: Ok! Here's the second chappie! Enjoy it! Please review and DO NOT VOTE YET! Not until I tell you guys when. READ CHAPTER 1. IT HAS BEEN RE-WRITTEN!

-: The Silver Moon of Konoha :-

Chapter 2: He's Your What ?

-:-

"This is so boring!" Rikku whined. Yuffie nodded in agreement.

Vincent's crimson eyes shot open, "Someone's coming." Tidus, Yuna, and Aeris emerged from the bushes and trees.

"Hi guys!" Yuna greeted with a wave.

"Oh oh! Yunie, ya wanna spar?" Rikku asked eagerly. Yuna nodded.

Rikku un-hooked her double daggers and got into her custom battle stance. Her back was hunched, her knees bent, and her elbows bent so that the daggers were infront of her.

Yuna took out her pistols, and Tidus leaned against a tree. Rikku ran forward and slid underneath Yuna, hoping to knock her off her feet. But Yuna merely jumped to dodge it. Rikku came up behind her and swiped at Yuna with her daggers, giving her a long scratch on the back of her leg. Yuna in turn, spun around to shoot a bullet at Rikku. The bullet scraped Rikku's arm and hit the tree that Tidus was leaning on.

"Hey watch it!" He cried, holding his head.

Rikku tapped Yuna by where her pocket was and Yuna reached for her pocket, but noticed that it was empty. "Rikku!" It seemed the blond had stolen Yuna's gil during the battle. Rikku grinned, shaking the bag of Gil in her hands. Yuna tapped an orb, on her bracelet, that had a sword in the center and her out fit melted off to be replaced with another. Yuna swiped her sword at the blond who used her daggers to intervene the attack.

"Hey no fair! Your weapon is bigger then mine!" Rikku used a sweeping kick on Yuna, causing her to lose balance and Rikku to leap off to the side. Rikku tapped an orb on her bracelet and her outfit melted off only to have another appear. A machine gun was in Rikku's hand and Rikku's lips curved to form a grin. Taking out two items, she mixed them together to form a bomb before tossing it at Yuna. Yuna leapt up to dodge the explosive and a loud boom was heard.

"What're you guys doing?" a voice screeched. Rikku paused in mid-attack and Yuna landed on the ground in a crouched position to come face-to-face with Ino.

"They were sparring." Yuffie piped in, laying lackadaisically on a tree branch.

"It looked like you guys were trying to destroy the scenenary." Kiba grinned.

"Everyone's already here?" Aeris looked around.

"Yep!" Usagi chirped. "So lets get this show on the road!" She winked.

"Well how should we start?" Tenten asked.

"Well... I'll run quick scans over all of you and see what I can do." Out of no where a blue mini-computer with a golden sign of Mercury on its surface, fell into Ami's waiting hands. Konoha's ninja gaped in shock. Aeris and Michiru looked over her shoulder, nodding to themselves every once in a while. Ami touched one, out of the three earrings so that a blue visor appeared over her eyes. You could see gold symbols and letters scroll over her screen. Ami nodded to herself and touched the earring again, the visor disappearing.

_Snap! _They jumped.

Ami shut her computer and glanced at all of them. "Well, after scanning all of you, I think we could all merely split into groups."

"Groups?" Naruto repeated.

"Aa." Ami nodded, "Each of us will work with each Team and that Team will also help us on learning their ways of a shinobi."

"Then it's settled!" Selphie cheered.

"So what team goes with who?" Sakura asked.

Aeris rubbed her chin, "Well from the encounter with Setsuna's Team and Team 7, those two should definitely not go together. Cloud, your team and Vincent's team will be working with Team Gai." Cloud nodded.

Lee clenched his fist, "YOSH!" Vincent looked at Lee with distaste. Tifa giggled at his over enthusiasm.

Ami glanced at the rest of the teams, "Team 8 you'll be going with Irvine and my team." They nodded but Zell protested, "I thought we were going to name it Zell's team!"

Seifer smirked, "No one wants to name their team after your name, Chicken Wuss." Zell was about to jump him but Makoto gave him a punch to the head to knock him out for a while.

"Thank you, Makoto." Seifer winked.

Makoto blushed, "No problem."

Michiru coughed, "Seifer, your team and Zack's team will be working with Team 10. Understood?"

They all nodded, "Then go with your partners."

-: Team Gai :-

"Alright then! Should we start with Materia?" Yuffie rubbed her hands together.

Vincent nodded, "It'd be best to start with the basics."

"Hold on!" Rikku tapped a sphere on her bracelet and her outfit was quickly replaced with her original costume.

"How do you do that?" Tenten asked in curiosity.

"Hm? Oh, these are called dress spheres." Rikku replied, pointing at the spheres that took up the slots on her bracelet. "This bracelet here is called a Garment Grid. It holds the Dress Spheres that I want it to hold for me. It can only hold up to five. Each dress sphere gives me different abilities."

"I see." Tenten nodded.

"A-hem! We've got work to do." Tifa interrupted.

"I'm sure Tsunade informed you all on how Materia works, right?" Cloud began, Team Gai nodded.

"Good it saves us from all the boring stuff. Now! I'm pretty sure that you guys don't have weapons or armor that holds Materia, right?" Usagi smiled.

"No, we've never heard of Materia until Tsunade-sama explained it to us." Lee shook his head.

"Alright, then we'll give you some." Yuffie pulled out a bag filled with weapons and armor.

"Why don't we just install Materia slots in their armor?" Vincent suggested.

Rikku shook her head, "Too much time. Besides, Michi-chan, Ami, and Aeris are busy with their job. We'll ask them later."

"Ok, guys! Take off all the weapons and armor you've got on you." Usagi ordered. Tenten took the longest when getting out all of her weapons, Neji gave them his small pack of weapons, Lee gave them his weapons but not his weights.

"Please Lee! We'll give 'em back to you!" Tifa begged, she was nearly on her knees!

"Iie! I can't! Gai-sensei said I could only take them off when I'm protecting important people!" Lee stood rigid, hands at his side, and nose in the air.

"C'mon green giant! Just give us the darn weights!" Yuffie cried. Tenten and Neji watched in amusement as they tried to get the weights off of him. Before they knew it, a long and thick sword was pointed at Lee.

"Give us the weights..." Cloud stood infront of a shocked Tifa, Usagi, Yuffie, Rikku, and Lee. Vincent just stood their emotionlessly, he knew Cloud was going to lose his temper sooner or later.

"Cloud!" Usagi bomped him on the head, making the boy rub his head, "Ow! What was that for?"

"You don't just point things at some one! Baka!" Yuffie joined in.

"Please Lee! We'll give you fifty pounded weights if you give us yours." Tifa tried to bargain with the boy but he still refused.

"Mine weigh more than that!" Tifa nearly lost balance, 'Jesus! How much weights does he carry!'

-: Team 7 :-

"Can we eat? I never got to eat my ramen!" Naruto whined, clutching his stomach. Squall had a vein popping out and it was pulsing violently, Rinoa observed. Yuna shook her head, knowing that Squall couldn't stand another Zell or Tidus.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke growled.

"Make me Teme!" Naruto taunted.

Aeris groaned in frustration, "Shut up the both of you!" Sakura yelled, punching them both.

"Alright, you guys just give us your armor and weapon. I'll install some Materia slots for you in them." Sakura handed Aeris her gloves and weapons, Naruto and Sasuke gave Aeris their weapons, both still glaring at eachother.

"Sakura, though you don't seem to be as good as Tifa in Taijutsu, she'll lend you a pair of her beginner gloves. Naruto I'll ask Zell if you can borrow some of his weights to increase your speed, and Sasuke I'll ask Auron-sensei if you can borrow some of his armor." Yuna offered. They nodded.

-: Team 8 :-

"Now, Hinata, I'll ask Lulu-sensei if you could use her old Dolls to attack with Magic and Chakra, Shino, Kiba, you'll both be using armor." Ami informed them.

"So we have Hinata using Dolls for a weapon and Bangles as armor. Shino will be using Armlets and Kiba, you'll be using ArmGuards." Michiru said.

-: Team 10 :-

"Hm... I think Ino would do best with Ribbons and Rings." Minako observed, Makoto nodded.

"Shikamaru can use ArmGuards and Chouji can use Armlets." Haruka said.

"Alright, give us all your weapons and armor." Seifer ordered.

Ino's blue eyes narrowed, "What for?"

"Because I said so." He smirked.

"No way!" Ino argued

"Ino, just give us all your weapons and armor, we're gonna upgrade 'em. We'll try to give them back to you in a week or so." Paine sighed. Ino grumbled before handing over her weapons, Shikamaru did it with a sigh, and Chouji handed his weapons without a complaint.

-:-

"Ok ok!" Tifa breathed in and out, while the others, excluding Vincent, were scolding Cloud about how he shouldn't have pointed his sword at Lee. "Please Lee! We'll make your weights heavier if you give them to us." she tried. Lee tapped his chin in thought. 'Well.. At least he's thinking about it now..' Tifa sighed.

"Yosh! My flames of youth will burn brighter if I accept! I have no choice but to accept your offer, Tifa!" Lee gave his nice-guy pose to Tifa who merely blocked her eyes so that she wouldn't go blind.

Tifa, who wore weights herself, nearly collapsed when she felt how heavy his weights were. "Oh my god." She groaned. "A little help?" Usagi noticed this and quickly ran over to Tifa to help her.

"Jesus Christ! How much do these weigh?" Usagi lifted them with much difficulty and heaved them up before dumping them on the ground by Tenten's weapons. A crater was seen beneath the weights and Tifa and Usagi sweatdropped at this.

"Ok! Here's the thing! Lee, we'll let you use Tifa's gloves, weights, and Rikku's old Claws." Usagi announced, "Tenten, you'll be working with all kinds of weapons, like combat gloves, claws, dolls, blitzballs, spears/lances, long swords, blades, rods, staves, guns, you name it! Along with all kinds of armor. You'll also need weights so that when you're carrying these weapons it'll be like nothing, and when working with these it won't slow you down. Neji, you'll probably be working with Blades or Long Swords and bracers. Everyone here is going to need to learn how to work with weights. Sleep with 'em, eat with 'em and go to the bathroom with them." Usagi smiled.

"Next, we have Materia!" Yuffie said in excitement.

"All of our weapons and armor have materia slots. You'll probably be using your own custom weapons, or Tenten and Haruka can build some weapons and armor for all of you." Vincent then said.

"We'll then teach you how to use Materia and Magic that we use." Cloud explained.

"Well, since all of you use weights, we can teach you how to work with all kind of weapons and and how we use Chakra." Tenten suggested. They nodded.

"Then lets get things started!" Rikku winked.

-: Team 8 :-

"We'll teach you all how to use Chakra like we do and Genjutsu and Ninjutsu." Hinata smiled shyly. Selphie squealed in excitement.

"Hey, is there a lunch break yet?" Zell moaned.

"Fine! We'll go to eat you stupid baby!" Rei growled.

"Finally!" Zell cried and earned himself a smack on the head from the Fire Goddess. Michiru, Ami, and Aeris giggled.

-: Team 7 :-

"Alright! Lunch break!" Tidus exclaimed. Yuna glanced at him.

"We haven't even started yet!" Rinoa protested.

"Well it is 3:00 and we did agree with the others to meet at that place... Ichiraku's, I think." Hotaru agreed with Tidus.

"Alright fine." Rinoa sighed.

Naruto whopped for joy, "Ramen, ramen!" He exclaimed.

"Naruto should lead the way, he know that place by heart." Sakura informed them. Yuna giggled before nodding.

-: Team 10 :-

"Alright, lets head for Ichiraku's!" Zack stretched.

"Ichiraku's?" Chouji repeated.

"Yea. You know where it is? Where suppose to meet the others there." Haruka glanced at Chouji.

Ino snorted, "Chouji can sniff that place out better then Kiba and Akamaru."

"Well then! Let's get going! I skipped breakfeast again." Minako held her growling stomach.

"You still on a diet?" Seifer snickered.

"Shuddup!"

-: Team Gai :-

"My Tiddie senses are tingling." mumbled Rikku, though everyone heard her.

Tifa rolled her eyes, "What's Tidus doing?"

"He's heading towards Ichiraku!" Rikku exclaimed, "Let's go! They're gonna eat without us!"

"How does she know that?" Tenten asked Usagi. Usagi smiled, "Rikku's been great friends with Tidus since they were little. They're like brother and sister."

"Ohh." Tenten nodded in understanding, "So, is there something going on between you and Cloud?" Tenten nudged Usagi.

Usagi glanced at her, "No. We're just twins."

"Y-you guys are-- are-- TWINS? As in BROTHER AND SISTER, TWINS!" Tenten cried.

"Yea, can't you tell?" Usagi smiled.

-: Owari :-

What'd you guys think? I know it's unexpected that Usagi would be twins with Cloud, right? Loll. Anyways, review and I'll update. There won't be any voting for pairings until it's revealed who-goes-with-who. So DON'T VOTE YET! I'll tell you guys when you can vote, or I'll just a list of the pairings and that'll be the sign for all of you to start voting on pairings. I hope you all enjoyed this. Ja!


End file.
